Dragons and Wagtails
by DeliciousWaffles
Summary: The Dragon swag is too stronk for these extraterrestrial beauties. Highschool DxD x Sekirei Crossover.


I, uh, I have no excuses for what I've done and written instead of working on other stories. My apologies.

Warning, the following writing might make some readers uncomfortable. Ya'all been warned. and stuff. Um. Enjoy?

I don't own this silly.

**Chapter 1**

_**I**_ssei grunted as he lugged inside his suitcase. It'd been a long, hectic morning of his parents forgetting everything in the world and stalling getting to the station – and that was with him getting up at four and double checking everything they'd set aside from last night. They're behavior through the train ride here didn't help much either.

Was it so much to ask that they sit down quietly like any sane person!? "Our son is such a pervert! His stash is unacceptably huge!" "It's true, he is an embarrassment." He's an embarrassment? They embarrassed him in front of that super pretty lady sitting next to them!

And Issei thought he hid that stash better. Tch.

So when his father had pointed out the Inn they'd be staying at, he made a bee-line for the property, "Excuse me!" He announced and stepped through the door.

One glance around the place had given the impression of old and run down. Not in a bad way of course, it looked rather pleasant. Rustic he should call it? It was rare to find a paper wall mansion like this in a place like Tokyo. Well, rare _and_ cheap.

Ha, cheap, right. When his parents said they'd be living out here for a month Issei immediately said he wanted his own room. A one room mansion like this was cramped in places, or so he'd heard. Naturally the young man had never had the chance to experience something like this before. But when his father showed him all the fees he'd be paying: agent fees, month's rent in advance, and key payment. One look at the price and Issei gave up all hope of living on his own. He was in despair! Issei was in despair!

Issei would have to spend the next month in the same room with his parents. He could barely handle them in their combined house. But one room together? The world was a cruel place.

"Ah?" Issei's ears picked up, "Is someone there?" The voice had called out from somewhere further into the sea of rice paper.

The young man paused at the absolutely sweet voice that had taken to his hearing. He felt his jaw slack a little. C-could this be…?

"Hello?" The voice questioned again, sounding confused. Issei snapped him-self together. "Y-yes!" He greeted.

"Ah," the voice acknowledged, "are you with the Hyoudou group?"

"Yes!" Issei answered energetically. She sounded absolutely stunning! "I'm their son! My parents will be here shortly!"

"Mmm you're a little early but that's fine, lunch is almost ready. Give me a moment to turn off the stove." L-lunch?

Was he about to enjoy a meal handcrafted by what sounded like an absolutely gorgeous woman? No, no Issei stop. You can't let such wonderful voices draw you into a false sense of security. She might sound pleasant but what if it's really some old granny whose voice never turned grainy? He had to stay vigilant

Footsteps signaled her approach, smooth and calm. She wasn't in a hurry to meet them. A door slid open and someone stepped out, "My, you're still changing your shoes? You're free to use any of the sli…p…"

The first thing he noticed about her was her hair. Purple hair was quite rare in Tokyo, he'd thought, or anywhere in Japan really. It washed down her back, landing at her waist if the tips poking out from behind were any indication. Her face was sharply framed and her body was slender yet curved, which was something he could still noticed despite her modest clothing selection. A purple hakama and a white haori; humble but Issei thought it was effective in making her look absolutely stunning.

Brownish red eyes met with light brown. _Thump_. It sounded like a drum. _Thump._ Beating in his chest was the absolute proof that right now he was staring at one of the most attractive women he'd ever seen in his life. His mouth hung open slightly. She stood there, meeting his stare head on. Not a word was exchanged between them in that one moment and it seemed like neither could break the contact.

Until Issei had finally gathered enough wits to breath, "You're beautiful."

That seemed to be the trigger. She leaned back slightly, turning her head away and lip quivering. Issei took in a sharp breath. Rejection, it looked like. Man, he'd known some girls but this had to be the first time he was shot down like this before he'd even gotten their name. His heart felt like it'd just been twisted and clenched. And the situation as a whole had felt super awkward now.

At least until his parents had practically barged in through the front doors, "I'm telling you, there's no reason to- Ah! Excuse us!" His father announced, bringing the teenager back from his self pity party. He immediately drooped his head down in defeat. "Would you happen to be Ms. Asama?"

The purple beauty blinked owlishly, "A-ah? Y-yes." Ms. Asama, as she was now identified, lifted a hand up to cover a cough. She'd swiftly regained her composure once more. "Are you Mr. Hyoudou?"

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you in person." His father took nodded towards Issei's mother, "This is my wife Aimi."

"Good day," Ms. Hyoudou bowed to Ms. Asama, something that his father joined in on "I hope our boy wasn't causing you any trouble?"

"None what so ever," She silenced any concerns, returning the bow.

"Ahh good, good. He's a bit of a hassle, you know? We haven't been here five minutes and he's already running ahead without concern for us."

Oi. Stop making him out to be a waste of space.

"Oi, boy, have you greeted her properly?" Mr. Hyoudou stared at Issei expectantly.

"Haa?" Issei looked up at him in confusion, "Oh, um," realization suddenly hit.

"That's what I thought. Such a worthless boy!" A hand reached up to smack the back of his head and pushed it down into a forced bow, "Apologies, Ms. Asama. For my child to forget such basic manners in front our host is unforgivable."

Isn't causing a scene like this worse!?

"No, really, it's quite alright…" The inn keeper tried to assure them softly, hands up defensively.

"Greet her properly, Issei." His father commanded, completely ignoring Ms. Asama and keeping his hand on the boy's head.

Issei grumbled. He wasn't sure if he hated how forceful his father was being or if he was thankful for the man's behavior breaking through the tension that had been in the room moments ago. Lowering his head further and clasping his hands, the teenager bowed, "Issei Hyoudou. I'll be in your care, Ms. Asama."

"…Yes, of course." She returned it like before, hands clasped in front and neatly bowing.

He couldn't see his father but he assumed the man was nodding to him-self in approval after his practically abusive behavior. What a shitty parent.

"If I may show you to your room so that you can place your things, we might be able to discuss about your staying while eating lunch?" Miya rose upright and moved a hand inward towards the Inn, offering them entrance.

"Right. Oi, son, help your mother with her luggage." The man ordered, already carrying one of his wife's bags. Both of them only had a single case of clothing. His mother had three.

"Yeah, yeah…" It was going to be like this for the whole month, wasn't it?

_**T**_he Izumo Inn was larger on the inside than he thought. It wasn't amazing but certainly acceptable. The room Miya had shown us was a simple tatami, with no furnishes or the like. Polished floors, a window in the back and a closet, which their hostess had shown the futons were inside. Setting down their luggage the Hyoudou's were lead downstairs and into the dining room. She'd taken a moment to knock on the other doors and announce lunch was ready. Probably other tenants they'd get to meet soon.

Issei and his father sat down at the table. The hostess had disappeared into the kitchen to gather lunch for them and his mother, being the good guest that she was, quickly offered to aid her. His father was quick to admonish him for not leaping to their aid. Issei didn't exactly see him run up after the women either.

And it's not like he didn't want to help the super gorgeous land lady whose rear he most definitely hadn't spent the past ten minutes admiring. But she'd seemed to be avoiding him, skittishly going out of her way to avoid contact with him. He wasn't usually sharp enough to notice these kinds of details but given their awkward greeting at the staircase, the young man had kept an unusually sharp attention to the woman.

Everything had been spread out, a bowl of steamed rice and miso soup for each table sitter. It was nothing fancy but after having to skip breakfast to help his parents get them-selves out the door the young man was eying his portion with all the manners of a starving beast.

"Please excuse the simplicity of the meal. My other tenants will take awhile to join us so you may go ahead and eat." Ms. Asama announced. She was sitting at the head of the table. His parents were sitting with him on one side of the table; his mother first, his father next then him-self. It was his mother who'd set them in that order so he couldn't nail it on anything the hostess had done but she certainly looked relieved.

"Are you sure?" Ms. Hyoudou inquired. Issei's ears perked up at the sound of faint but fast approaching patter across the floors.

"Yes, sometimes they forgo lunch entirely. It's rather frusterat-stop Uzume." The Hostess commanded, glaring at the wooden door.

"_Eh?"_ A distinctively girlish if sheepish voice called out from behind it, door shuffling around.

"We have guests today, Uzume. They have a teenager with them." Ms. Asama continued towards the faceless

"_Ehhh, what does that have to do with me?"_ There was more shuffling from behind the door, the individual behind it sounding clueless and just a bit cranky. Well, she wasn't the only one. The three of them were looking at one another in confusion.

"Are you 'table manners' dressed?" Ms. Asama questioned, taking the tone like she was talking to a small child.

"_Um,"_ It sounded like she was trying to come up with some excuse.

Ms. Asama didn't give her a chance. "If you have to think about it, you're not dressed to eat at a table. Go upstairs and change."

"_Awww, come on Miya. I'm wearing underwear."_ U-underwear? Issei gulped.

"Oh my Uzume," Ms. Asama set down her chop sticks and daintily applied a palm to her cheek, "are you ignoring my rules?"

A drop of sweat slid it-self down his neck. Issei felt something stir within him. A primeval fear from beyond the comprehension of mankind; the kind of bloodlust you sensed from a predator before they leaped to snatch you. It was a seething killing intent, traceable by all to the otherwise modest purple beauty. Everyone followed the fear to its source and Issei could swear that he saw a monster appear before his eyes.

"_I-I get it!"_ Uzume yelled from behind the door, sensing her end. _"I'll go change! J-just stop doing that thing! It's creepy!"_

"Oh my, whatever could she mean?" She had asked but there was already a patter of feet loudly slapping against the mats in retreat. Ms. Asama turned to the three at the table. They all visibly moved back. "Do you know?"

There was a unanimous shaking of the heads.

"How strange, Aha~" She was smiling and softly laughing. "I do apologize you had to see that little scene. She's rather childish."

"No no, it's fine." Ms. Hyoudou waved her hands defensively, finding Ms. Asama turning attention towards her.

"Well then," She clapped her hands together, tilting them to the side "Please, feel free to eat your meals." She said sounding a little more energetic than she should have been.

She seemed to be in a really good mood after having threatened her tenant with what Issei assumed was bodily harm. But wasn't this his chance? She was in high spirits now. Maybe he could get back into her good graces, assuming he'd slipped from them and hadn't just been imagining everything he saw in some hunger induced delusion by showing the really pretty lady that he absolutely loved her cooking?

And it wasn't just because he was hungry and hoping to kill two birds with one stone. No sir.

Issei really should have done everything in his power to show proper etiquette in some moderate attempt to not embarrass him-self in front of the pretty stranger, if only to keep up the pretense of his now working Master Plan. Instead, he clapped his hands together hard, sound resonating through the room. "Thank you very much!" He almost dropped his chopsticks trying to get the food into his mouth. Chopsticks moved in a blur, shoving copious amounts of steamed rice into his mouth. He crunched and chewed, going through his meal in a fury unseen by any mortal man. Everyone else in the room stopped to stare at the boy.

"Honestly," his father sighed, watching his son stuff his mouth full of everything within reach, "Eating before the women." His mother had snapped her own chopsticks and lifted up a bowl, showing much greater manners than Issei's. Whatever.

"Oh my, quite the appetite he has, doesn't he?" Miya lifted up her sleeve to cover what looked like the beginnings of a smile.

"Issei does eat a lot at home." Ms. Hyoudou commented in-between bites, laughing.

"He is a boy after all. Fufu," Ms. Asama nodded in understanding, laughing softly

With everything consumed and Issei stuffed, the young man happily and expectantly shoved his bowl towards the Hostess, "Seconds please!" He demanded.

Eyes met

Pause

She bit her lip and turned her head away from him, sleeve still up to cover her lower expression.

Ack! S-second rejection.

A hand had found purchase against the back of his glorious cranium, slapping him hard in retribution for whatever heinous crime his father had placed on him. "She can't reach over the table, idiot. Ask us to pass it. I'm terribly sorry for his rudeness, Ms. Asama." His father turned to the purple beauty.

Sniff. You didn't need to smack him for that.

"No, no, it's alright." She tried to reassure while still turned away from him.

A bowl was handed down the line and seconds secured, the man returned to his eating in sulk like silence.

"By the way, Ms. Asama you said you wanted to discuss our stay?" Mr. Hyoudou asked while snapping his cheap chopsticks apart and beginning on his meal.

Ms. Asama blinked, taking a second to remember what she'd mention before, "Yes, I just wanted to reconfirm that you'll only be here a month?" She replied, taking apart her own chopsticks and silently lifting up food to eat. He spared a glance at the woman's eating habits. The hostess didn't seem to really chew her food so much as inhale it and send it down in one go. She wasn't speeding through her meal but Ms. Asama was certainly efficient at eating it.

"Yes, that's it. We're having the house renovated and needed a place to stay." He nudged his head in Issei's direction, "Me and my son will be commuting from here to work and school." If his mother and Ms. Asama had been exceptionally polite eaters, his father just sat on the edge of what ranged as "polite" and enough to get by.

"Oh my, you'll be getting up early won't you then?" Ms. Asama looked at his father for confirmation.

"Yes, around…?" Mr. Hyoudou looked to his offspring for a reminder.

Issei grumbled, "Five. We need to get up at Five." Which wasn't bad, per say but this was mostly to make sure the two of them were up and ready, because if they forgot something before they stepped onto the train they'd be out of luck for the rest of the day. There was also walking between the stations and the train schedules were a complete pain too.

"Five, yeah," Mr. Hyoudou reconfirmed.

"Ah, I'll be seeing you off in the morning then." The Hostess graced them with a faint smile.

"Oh? There's no need for that Ms. Asama."

A familiar patter rang through the mansion, "Its fine. I already see off another of our tenants. She's a commuter to-ah, she's here now." She commented just as the paper door was being slid open.

"Geez, Miya, can't you lighten u…p…" She froze, eyes locked on him.

It wasn't hard to pin down exactly what the new arrival fit into Issei's book of game stereotypes; If Ms. Asama could be described as a walking Japanese Beauty, than this girl could be described as that fun loving big sister type. A pair of Capri jeans and a stared belly top defined her taste in clothing. A trail of long hair found its way down her back, though only some, the woman he thought was Uzume kept some of it up in a pony tail to the side. Curves ran up and down her body, and unlike Ms. Asama she didn't have a thick covering to hide it. He wanted to thank whatever god and/or goddess had allowed him to witness such an earthly beauty in his lifetime.

Their eyes met. She had the same color that he did. Neat.

Uzume then slammed the door back shut and ran back down the hall, screaming with all her might.

Everyone had just kept staring at the door until a hand found its way upside Issei's head. "Ow! Hey, will you quit that?!"

"Son," His father gave a stern, thousand yard stare to the door and place where the young lady had just left yelling bloody murder. "What did you do to that girl?"

"I haven't met that girl before!" Issei immediately yelled in his defense.

"Lies! Unless," Mr. Hyoudou came to what looked like realization, crossing his arms and slowly nodding to him-self, "perhaps she could see through to how rotten a person you are? How perceptive of that young lady."

"Whose rotten!?"

"If I might say," Ms. Asama cut in, looking between the two men. His father, with a stern disappointed look and him-self, enraged. "I do believe it's her fault this time. She can be surprisingly shy, you see." Issei turned shining eyes to the Hostess, recognizing how she had come to his defense against the tyranny that was his parents. Or parent. His mother did look like she was about to say something but fell silent when the land lady spoke up.

"Truly?"

"Yes. So please, I ask you forgiveness for her rudeness." The hostess bowed her head to them.

"…Of course, please excuse us for causing a scene."

"Mmm," she hummed, letting the entire matter slide off into nothing.

The door slid open once more, the new arrivals approach having gone unnoticed, "Miya? Did something happen? I just saw Uzume running ou…t…"

The new arrival had been another addition to the list, the bishounen. Beautiful structured face, yet distinctively a man with that slender yet masculine frame Issei could make out from the white button up he was wearing. A pair of black jeans made out a simple outfit that he made work.

Brownish red eyes met with Issei's

Pause

The man blinked. He ran a hand through his silver-colored hair and, calmly, a little too calmly, looked over to Miya. "These are…?"

"These are the new tenants I told you of before, Homura. The Hyoudou's, remember?"

"Ah." His voice sounded a little too monotone. Homura turned his attention to them, "It's nice to meet you; my name is Homura. I'm a fellow tenant of Izumo Inn. Please take care of me." He said dourly and nodded.

"Ah, yes, please take care of us too." Mr. Hyoudou returned the nod.

"Miya?" Homura had already turned back to the land lady with that same robotic movement, "I'll be heading out early today. Something's suddenly come…up."

Miya frowned at him but looked like she understood, "Will you be back for dinner?"

"…Probably not. I apologize." He bowed his head to her before giving attention once more, "It was nice meeting you all. I hope we can all be good neighbors to one another."

And then without another word he closed the door shut and briskly walked away.

Issei could have sworn that before he did, Homura had let his gaze slip onto the teenager just a little longer than Issei was comfortable with. A twinkle in the eye, Issei believed and wished that it had been in the eyes of the women that had spontaneously came to a halt the moment they'd seen him today.

At least he hadn't run away screaming like the last one.

A slap was firmly delivered to his head.

"Ow! I didn't do anything I swear!"

Today was going to be a long day.

_**H**_e didn't get much rest that day. Issei's parents had been pretty unyielding on how people seemed to flee in his general presence. They took it as karma for his, and he'd quote, "worthlessness as a son". So if they weren't muttering in sorrow to them-selves, they were telling him to go help Miya for the chores. Miya, for her part, had politely declined any of his attempts or future attempts for that matter from across the room. Then impolitely left through the maze of paper doors and slammed the door shut with a basket of laundry.

Without really anything to do and not wanting to go back up to his shared room with his parents the young man decided the best course of action was laying back on the wooden veranda he stumbled across and play puzzles & dragons on his phone. He figured since everyone was running scared of him no one was going to give him reprieve for lazing around.

Not like he had anything better to do with his time.

"H-hey, um"

Issei rolled his eyes skyward. From his angle he could see a familiar victim. Uzume was leaning against the door way, one elbow on the paper doors and another on her hips. She was giving him a strained smile.

"Hi?" Eye's trailed up and down her form. She was some pretty good eye candy, oh yes. "Did you need something Ms. Uzume?"

"Y-you, k-kn-o," She stopped to shift something around in her mouth and her smile returned, looking like it was stretching from ear to ear. "I'm Uz-zume." Uzume still had the stutter from before, but it looked like she was getting it under control.

Issei raised a brow. She clenched her hand, but tried to keep her composure. "Look, I'm sorry about yelling before." She stressed, not stuttering this time. Her sentence had a few pauses as she carefully tried to keep it together.

What the hell was her problem?

Oh, right, Miya said she was 'shy'…well, he'd play along for now.

"Its fine," he offered a tentative smile. "I'm Issei. Issei Hyoudou."

"…Issei," she rolled the term around on her tongue. It was the first time in this whole discussion she'd gone without an issue in talking. "H-hey, w-would you…" Uzume trailed off. Whoops, that didn't last long.

Then she straightened her-self off the paper door, moving in front of him and with both hands on her hips, bending down to look him in the eyes. It looked like she was trying to show some level of assertiveness. She was shaking. "Come up-p stairs and play games in my room."

"Games?"

"V-video." Uzume clarified.

So she wanted him to come up stairs and play video games with her? The, what looks like right now gorgeous but unstable, young woman with clearly undefined goals behind her invitation?

"Nah."

That just screamed BAD END to him. Uzume had the kind of body any lonesome teenager would love to eye up for an evening but this girl seemed crazy. Last thing he needed was for her to tell him he'd be her's forever with a knife in her hand or something.

The way her face twisted was fascinating. First was pure, unrestrained confusion, like she hadn't just heard his rejection properly. Then anger flashed in her eyes as it sat in. Followed with her clenching her eyes shut in the kind of way someone does when they're trying insanely hard to think up a means to solve a problem.

Until eventually she just gave him a bitter smile, "I see."

Through this, Issei sat up slowly and made sure his feet was firmly planted on the ground. He could see where this was going. She tackled him before he could do anything.

Tussling about the ground in the yard, Issei's first reaction was to shove her off him. Both his hands were forced upwards together and pinned to the ground. Her legs locked around his mid section and regardless of how he thrashed the woman didn't seem to struggle at all to keep him held down. He tried screaming, eyes searching for help but the crazy woman used her freehand to keep him quiet.

Straddling the young man, lips quivering, Uzume looked down at the fearful Issei struggling to break free. "I'm sorry," She whispered, eyes dilating, "But I…I-I can't hold back anymore."

Issei screamed harder. He knew exactly what was happening! She was a predator! A predator that disguised her-self as a big sister type to prey on the unknowing and helpless! Next thing you know tentacles are going to shot out of her back and skewer him!

"P-Please calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," Uzume paused and looked at their rough landing in the courtyard of the inn. She winced. "More so th-han I prob-bl…oh sc-crew i-it!"

Issei had managed to get off a solid pitch after she'd removed her hand before she'd mashed her lips against his. He tried to scream into her mouth and got a tongue shoved down his throat for his efforts. She was enthusiastically exploring every inch of his mouth. Issei was too horrified to enjoy anything about this. She let go of his hands, moving her around to hold of his upper body and head close, like she was holding a lover. And she wouldn't let go.

He was scared

**Thump.**

He didn't want to be here.

**Thump.**

The teenager clenched his eyes. His head throbbed. It felt like he'd just been smacked in the head with a brick. A flash of light graced his eyelids. He snapped them open.

Issei didn't know how to describe what he was seeing. Streams of wavy white light gently swayed around behind her. They almost looked like fabric with their shape and generally floaty behavior. Uzume deepened her kiss and the flimsy light gave a solid flap of them-selves. It was then that Issei realized they were divided down the middle. Like a pair of wings.

Uzume broke off from the kiss abruptly, eye lashes fluttering and back arched in ecstasy. The wings gave another flap before they started to collapse and break into tinnier pieces. Like strands of cloth that turned into strings before finally twinkling into non-existence. She gave off one final, throaty sigh of content before collapsing on top of him.

The woman smiled down at him, "Issei," she purred, running fingers through his hair.

He looked up at her in mind numbing terror.

He was filled with absolute, heart wrenching love for her.

It was a conflict of emotions and the confusion of the situation that drove Issei to just silently stare up at her.

She blinked, coming down from her high, "Ah," Uzume shifted her-self upward but still straddled him. "Ah, oh, um. Sorry. I couldn't hold back anymore. You're, uh." She motioned her hands in a way that showed how she didn't have a clue of how to describe it to him, "Irresistible?" Uzume finally choose her words.

She sat there with an unshaken confidence. Issei just numbly looked up at her. If this had been any other day, a woman saying he was irresistible would have made his day. But between the crazy forcefulness and the crazy energy wings that he still didn't believe he saw and how she was still sitting on his crotch the teenager only wanted to just go back to his room and curl up into a ball. Tell him-self all of this insanity did not just happen.

"Look, Issei," She lowered her-self back down to look him in the eyes, "You're confused. And scared and, is that anger I feel? Or a lack of it? Sorry, this is the first time I've done this. I can't quite read you right. Anyway, there's a lot of things we need to talk about and I'd appreciate it if you didn't go running the moment I let up on the pressure. Okay?"

Issei tried to say something but it just came out as a squeak. Uzume bit her lip, "Nod for yes and shake for no."

Issei nodded.

"I'm letting up now, alright?"

The teenager didn't quite make a run for it. He didn't feel like he had the strength for it at the moment. Even Uzume had to help him sit up and get to his feet. "Just follow me, okay? Small steps." Taking him by the hand, she gently led him onward. Issei just let her do as she pleased.

Eyes motioned downward and watched how Uzume had a particularly fine swish to her hips now. He found him-self enjoying it more than he should in this situation. Issei felt sick.

"Uzume?"

Issei idly turned towards Miya, apron on and broom in hand. Uzume sheepishly waved at the woman.

"Hey Miya, what's up?" Came her lame reply. Miya looked between them, then down at their connecting hands. She narrowed her eyes and looked up at Uzume, ready to say something.

But the big sister cut off the woman, "He's too weak and disturbed from the winging, Miya. I'm not going to break your rules when he can barely stand by him-self."

Miya slowly closed her mouth. "How bad?"

Uzume looked away, "I might have been…forceful with it. He's still in the winging daze. Hope'n to calm him down before he blows up or makes a break for it." She held up their hands, as if to emphasize how she had him on some form of leash.

"Ah," Miya said with some hidden understanding that Issei couldn't fathom. "Make sure to apologize properly to him."

"Yeah, yeah." Uzume waved her off. The hostess frowned but let it slide, back on the move and returning to her work. Issei stood there and watched her walk off. Uzume gave him a light tug with their connected hands. "This way Issei." She said softly, leading the teenager upstairs. He followed without a word.

_**I**_t had taken some time for Issei to come back to the world of the conscious and cognitive. It had been a gradual process involving Uzume whispering hazy and forgettable things into his ears. Her voice was low and affectionate. He hadn't known when she did it, but they were sitting on the floor in the corner, her back against the way and him sitting in-between her legs. Chin on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist; she even fetched a grey blanket to cover them-both with.

Issei should be the happiest teenager alive right now. He only marginally felt like it.

He was full of feelings. A bubbling affection turned to overflowing love. It felt unnatural. It was unnatural. Uzume, when she wasn't cooing into his ears, she was humming lightly and rocking them both a bit back and forth. All the while the young man was phasing in and out of consciousness.

It would be close to sun down, its final rays peaking through the curtains, when Issei finally pulled him-self together long enough to have much of any thought. His body felt warm and he was laying back into something considerably squishy. "Mrm," he announced his awakening. He was feeling exceptionally good for whatever reason.

"Oh?" He heard someone speak and just realized the pressure on his shoulder. "Finally back with the living Issei?"

"Uzume?" he asked, vision blurred

"Mhmm, I'm right here." He felt something rub against his stomach, hands, probably Uzume's. She gave him a squeeze "Hehe, you had quite the nap there didn't you?" She sounded pretty cheerful

"What happened?...Oh."

"Give me a chance to talk, alright?" She started, realizing that he was recovering his memories of what happened, "You've spent the last few hours in a daze. Sometimes this happens when compatibility is a little too strong or, I think in your case, the signal is just too powerful. The winging must have had a stronger effect on you than it should have."

"Bluh," was his only response.

"Guess you need a second to get it all back. Let me start at the beginning. It might sound a little cliche but let me re-introduce my-self. My name is Uzume and I am Sekirei Number. 10."

Issei narrowed his eyes. He could feel his mind start to clear up. "What is a Sekirei? Does it have anything to do with those weird fabric things?"

"Yeah, something likes that. It's my symbol. It shows you've winged me. A winging is when a Sekirei and an Ashikabi make a bond."

"Which involves magical light wings," He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah," she acknowledged, "So, um, if you hadn't realized it by now – I'm not human. I'm an alien."

Issei sighed and lowered his head into hands full of blanket. Of course she was an alien.

"Right? It sounds like something out of a bad anime. Girl I just met today kissed me, turns out we've got a life time bond and she's an alien. Next thing you know you'll be surrounded in beautiful women you can't touch." She giggled, then her tone turned serious, "But it's real. I'm real, Issei"

"I don't suppose you've got any real proof of this?" Issei asked irritably.

"Hehe," Uzume grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

They rose. He hadn't realized it before but her room was a mess of clothing, piles of it scattered around game boxes and dirty dishes. First was the teddy bear, mismatched in his design of red and white fabrics. Then were his brothers, blue and black stitched, with the three of them waddling towards Issei with their stuffed arms raised forward.

Issei's immediate action was to shove his foot into the closest, the blue stitched and send it flying into the wall. He was not in the mood for this voodoo bullshit.

"Oi, Issei, be gentler with them." Uzume scolded, with the teddy bears coming to a stop.

From her one dresser, the drawers shook and edged open. Slowly they crawled out, little dolls with a matching stitching to the first three. They wiggled and climbed, struggling to get over the drawer edge and fell to the floor on their own. Issei was already rearing his leg back for another kick as the dolls drew near.

"Stop that. They aren't coming over here." Uzume pointed over to the bears they were approaching. "Just watch."

The dolls met the bears, standing in one of the few spots on the floor that wasn't a complete mess and curtsied. The bears placed a single woven paw on their large stomachs and bowed as best they could. The six of them split into three pairs, same colors and began to turn in a circle with one another, twirling and dancing in a miniature waltz.

"Your magical power is playing with dolls?" Issei raised a tired brow.

"No Issei, my power is controlling fabric. Any fabric I've touched or seen."

"Really." He questioned sarcastically

"Mhmm," Uzume stuck out her chest, which in turn pressed it further into Issei's back, "I worked hard to reach the point where I could control it after just a touch. It used to just be whatever I hand on me, then what I saw then whatever I'd touched before."

"That has to be the lamest super power I have ever heard of." Grumped Issei, turning his head around enough to eye the woman, "you're the Aquaman of your species, aren't you?"

"Sure, I'll take being Aquaman." She said, completely nonplussed by his insult. "The guy threw down with Eldritch horrors and knocks one out every year. I can live with being him." Issei stared at her. "What? I've read the comics."

Aliens are reading western comic books. Next thing you know they'll be locking down earth because the collective space community has come to think of Earth culture as its new space crack. Then he'll get Nyarlathotep skipping her way up to his door step and-

No. Stop. Bad Issei.

"Never mind," He leaned back into the squish, not feeling like saying anything more on the matter. Uzume was eager to take him in, wrapping him up more in their shared blanket and hand going up to run through his hair. This felt familiar. A hand was raised and fingers were applied to his temples. They were rubbed appropriately. "You mentioned some other buzzwords?"

"Ashikabi." She repeated for him, "It's what you are."

"The…it's related to the bond thing right?" A peak of insight struck him. "If it's a bond, what do you get out of it?" This was like a pact right? He'd played enough games to know there's a price that comes to those.

"I, um," Uzume glanced away, "Ahaha, Issei, hey, how would you li-"

"Tell me what the price is." Issei wasn't about to let her even try to deflect the question.

Uzume gave him a tentative look, eyes shifting away and back to him. Issei didn't know what was going on in that pretty head of hers but Uzume looked stressed. He silently stared at her, brow raised once more, watching the woman deal with the chaos that was her own feelings.

Until finally, she caved, "A mate." Uzume admitted, "I get a mate."

"A mate," Issei parroted, "For spawning more aliens."

"Well, human-aliens half-breeds. O-oi don't look at me like that! It's been done before! At least half the population has some alien blood in them!"

Because it's not like today was crazy enough as is. Not even the mold-able and bountiful breasts on his back could make it better.

"Your mom and dad probably got some in them! You certainly do!" Uzume was giving away frantically, "It's probably why your signal is so strong. You've got a lot of ancient swag in you Issei."

"So I'm an alien."

"You're descended from aliens. Totally different. The same aliens no less." Uzume smiled, "So you've got Sekirei blood in you. Just like half the people in the world."

"Okay," You know what? Sure. Why not. Today couldn't get any crazier. He's alien blooded. "Actually, wait, you said mate." He turned around to face her once more, "This isn't like kids out the chest cavity is it?"

"Nope! I make them the good old fashioned way. A night of passion, nine months, the works." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the night of passion part. Issei watched her, and then turned back around to the dolls and bears still having a fun time by them-selves.

"Look, Issei I'm, I'm really sorry about how our winging went." Uzume started; voice low, "I couldn't control my-self. I'm not human and I don't claim to know much of the human mind but I know what I did was…wrong. And that you're upset over it."

She laid her forehead onto the top of his head. "I should have resisted it better. But your signal was just, it was driving me insane." Uzume squeezed him, "I was scared of it, Issei. Most signals are light or whimsy. The most they can offer is a minor annoyance until you've found one that fits your own wavelengths. Your signal struck like a punch to the face and told the wavelengths to fuck off."

"I was so many things: I was scared, I was happy, I was angry, I was shocked and I was running around in circles until it all finally took hold of me and I just, just needed a way to make it all _stop_. So I came to you, Issei, because your signal was driving me so emotional that I could barely breathe."

He could feel something. Overwhelming amounts of fear took hold of him in a flash. She squeezed a little tighter. "I-, we Sekirie are creatures that live for our bonds. It's what we are, Issei. I don't know how to explain it to someone whose not one of us but it's something that makes you _whole_. It's a completion that a Sekirie desires and searches for, all of us and the moment we find it-its…"

"Like a soul mate?" Issei immediately thought up a term to describe it, shutting down Uzume's lacking explanation on 'unique' alien psychology.

Uzume paused, "Yeah," She said after taking time to consider, "Yeah, it's kinda like that. A soul mate where only one side feels all the lovely gushy romance crap and the other is clueless unless we feed them the emotions through our link."

"And you're scared."

"Yes," she admitted weakly, "I'm scared. Of you saying you don't want me after what's happened." She sounded so small, so frail right now. Like he could drop a pin and she'd shatter to pieces.

Issei turned his attention up at the ceiling, "I'm not angry at you. I'm angry that I'm not angry." He didn't sound too convinced of that.

"Probably our link, I flooded you with good feels after what happened to calm you done." She moved her head down, placing her chin back onto his shoulder. "We have that gushing love thing going on, remember? It's something all Sekirie have for their Ashikabi, when the bonds 'right'. You're…right now you're the world to me." She grunted, "And I've only known you for a few hours, most of which have been spent looking after you while you stared at the wall."

Huh. Guess that explains it. Issei scowled.

"So yeah, that's everything that's important right now." Uzume summed it up, "I'm not gonna ask if we're good or anything but-"

"It's fine."

"E-eh?"

Sigh. He didn't have the energy for this. It's been a long day. Crazy clothing alien woman soul mated him against his will and tells him she wants to have his kids at some point. After they'd known one another for like five minutes tops. Oh well, at least she wasn't some microorganism clothing parasite trying to eat his life force. He hoped.

"I was just shocked, was all," He lied. Issei really was angry over what happened. But with what he knows now and how Uzume was pouring her heart out to him well.

He's never been a man to turn down a pretty lady, right?

"You'll accept me?" Uzume challenged his conviction. Issei huffed. Who the hell did she think he was?

"Yeah, for now," He turned his head to look at her, a small grin taking hold of his expression, "Just…don't do something like that again, alright?"

"Yes! Yes, yesyesyesneveragainneveragain." There was a rush blown through Issei. A flood of relief and affection and what could only be described as a 'god yes' feeling. "Never! I'm never going to do it again, or abandon you, or-"

"I think I get the message, Uzume." She stopped mid sentence, eyes shifting to and from him in embarrassment. Then the older woman (or at least he assumed) pursed her lips.

"Can we?" She licked her lips, "C-can we have another, you know, kiss?" It was here that Issei realized just how dangerously close Uzume's face was to his. She could feel her breath on his neck. "A real one, not like the one we had before. To enjoy. And stuff. Um. Please?" She squeaked her final plea.

Issei stared at her just long enough to admire how good looking Uzume was. Then he took the side of her cheek, moved her closer and forced his lips onto hers.

The room filled with light. The wings before had been fragile. A whimsical reminder of just how delicate fabric was. Now, as they curved around her body, they radiated with strength and elegance. They were healthy, supreme and all the more beautiful to the eyes.

And when the two broke off from their kiss, Uzume looked into his eyes with more fondness than he'd ever seen from anyone before in his life.

"Make sure to stay with me forever, okay? My dear Ashikabi."

End

Man the wiki was so useful for this chapter. It's been awhile since I read the series and I wasn't took keen on going through the entire anime/manga series again to get what I needed.

And yes, I am telling the whole Uzume and littlest cancer patient subplot to fuck off. We've got more important things to deal with here in this crossover, good readers. Like tits.

A final word, if you haven't noticed it, I'm placing more emphasis on the emotional bond and how it's felt between Sekirie than what I've actually seen in the story canonically. Since I don't remember it being more than a thing the author tossed in and went EH outside of love boosts you to ass-kicking power.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
